1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages and more particularly to a package for use in housing cigarettes or other articles and specifically to a package having a slide actuated lid structure movable between open and closed positions by reciprocal movement of a slide portion disposed about a receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable difficulty has been experienced in the packaging art in providing a dependable, efficient and easily manufactured package for housing cigarettes and other articles having a sliding sleeve or like member designed to actuate a lid or closure structure. There are a myriad of prior art packages as set forth in numerous patents hereinafter identified that attempt to alleviate these problems.
Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,247 issued having a disclosure showing a series of folding panels which roll beneath a sliding sleeve to provide for actuation of a closure member. The package disclosed in that patent, while having some advantages, is difficult to manufacture. It is necessary to insert the cigarettes or other articles into the receptacle portion of the package, fold the lid or closure member structure into closed relationship with the open top of the receptacle and then attach the slide mechanism. There is no packing machine now on the market that will provide for assembly of cigarettes into a receptacle having a closure member integral with the receptacle. It has been found that assembly of the package and contents is greatly facilitated if the slide mechanism includes a closure member which can be attached to the receptacle after disposition of the cigarettes or other articles in the receptacle.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to alleviate the aforementioned difficulties in the art by providing a new and improved package having a slide actuated lid structure.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a package which can be easily assembled in an efficient manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a package having a receptacle into which cigarettes or other articles may be assembled using existing equipment.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and novel blank structure for forming a receptacle for housing the cigarettes or other articles.
An an additional object of this invention, a new and novel blank structure is provided for forming the slide actuated lid structure for assembly on the receptacle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a package having a strong closure member which is very dependable in operation even after being carried about and otherwise subjected to the abuse of a typical cigarette package in use by the consumer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a package having a more dependable connection between the slide and the receptacle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a package wherein the closure member is easily actuated to and from open and closed positions by means of a simple sliding of a sleeve in a manner reciprocally of the receptacle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a package which permits for easy access to cigarettes or other articles contained within the receptacle and is generally operable even with one hand while the other hand is occupied, as for instance, while driving an automobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing package and particularly a closure member having a minimum of exposed edges.
Another object of the invention is to provide blanks for forming the package that achieve the above objects while utilizing a minimum of materials to conserve such materials and minimize costs.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.